Digimon Generations
by andyallen123
Summary: Digimon fanfic. Its a story involving the first and second gen Digidestend and all tamers. I've set it one year after the first movie and just after the 6th movie. I want to explore the pairs MattxSora, YoleixKen, MimixJoe, TKxKari, RikaxRyo ect. Enjoy!
1. 1 The party The past and The stolen fish

Digimon Generations 

This is a Digimon fan-fic. I've set it one year after the first movie and just after the 6th movie. If you haven't seen all 3 series and movies 1,4,5+6 then please don't complain when you don't understand anything I Wright.

P.S. I'm not too good at spelling or grammar, it should be ok but don't be angry if its not

Feedback is helpful.

Chapter 1 – The party, The past and The stolen fish.

As the red headed boy typed furiously, Mimi grew impatient. "Izzy, I hate to complain but... weren't we supposed to meat up with Genii here."

"Don't worry Mimi, I'm on it. It seams that genii is on his way but if my calculations are correct, he may be being followed. He keeps ducking and diving in and out of alleyways in the cyber area. "

"The cyber area! But that's 3.348... 5... it's a long way away."

"Don't worry Tentamon; I'm sure he's ok."

Mimi pouted. She originally wanted to go shopping today, but the digidestend girl was needed. Genii had called them all to the digital world. She sighed. "I miss you guys Izzy but, why don't we ever meet on less apocalyptic terms."

"We don't know what Genii's going to say, it could be good news," Mimi frowned at him, "but I get what you're saying. You're the most isolated one of us, living in America. The last time you flew over was last year when Diroboramon came back."

"I wouldn't mention that if I was you Izzy," a nervous Palmon stated, noticing the anger in her partners eyes.

"YOU JUST BLANKED ME THAT DAY! 2 long flights, a smelly bus, a trip on the subway and a 2 minuet walk to see my 11 best friends and what did I get? An empty room! No one was there but you, and what did you say? Huh? "Oh it's just you Mimi." Just me! And... ARE YOU EVAN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Huh, what were you saying? I'm tracking genii on my laptop."

"Palmon? Could you pretty please digivolve into Togamon and spray him with needles, pretty please?"

"Better not Mimi, that's a designer shirt, I can't hurt that."

"Oh I guess your right; Izzy, take off your shirt, I'm going to hurt you."

That got Izzy's attention. Having blanked her last rant and conversation with Palmon, the statement sounded less threatening and became more of an innuendo.

"Have I arrived at a bad time?"

"Joe, I've NEVER been gladder to see you."

"I can imagine Izzy, ready to get the pink fluffy handcuffs out were we Mimi" Joe chuckled.

"What, wait... Ahhh! Ow you know what I meant. I just wanted to dig needles into him"

"You just keep digging that hole there Mimi."

"Oh shut up Joe. Hey where is Gomamon."

"Ice fishing with Fridgimon. He provides the fish, Fridgimon provides the ice. I don't think they know what there doing but it keeps them happy" he chuckled again.

"Prodigas!"

"What Izzy." Mimi replied anxiously.

"I've just downloaded solitaire."

"Oh! What about genii?"

"Still the same."

"What's going on with genii?" Joe asked.

"We think he's being followed but, I think intervening would be unwise."

"Suppose so but you know what Tai would say."

"_Tai_ isn't here."

"Where _are_ the others anyway?"

"Tai and Matt are in the real world with the younger kids waiting for the go-ahead, we three are here and Sora and Beyomon are in Primary Village relaxing."

"So what now"

"We wait until were needed."

"That sounds boring," Mimi complained.

"Its ok Mimi, I need some fashion advice anyway, that should pass the time."

"Good old reliable Joe." They all giggled.

* * *

"What's up with Rika Renamon?"

"I don't know Takato, but I think she was affected by what happened earlier on Railmon."

"Yer, she does look a little down but she always looks down so..."

"I can hear you Goggle Head you know!"

"Bwaa, Rika! Didn't see you there... tee...hee... don't hurt me."

"Walking three steps into the shadows isn't very inconspicuous or effective when talking behind my back!"

"We just wanted to see if you were all right besides; it is your birthday party."

"I didn't want it, who's stupid idea was it anyway."

"Well... Jerry wanted a party and then Guilmon said that your birthday was coming up, then Calamon wanted some creampuffs so... yer. Anyway it can't be that bad, we put allot of time into this so why aren't you happy."

"It's not the party."

"Huh."

"It's my dad. That's why I was singing on the train, my dad told me to. That thing hijacked my memories of dad to... to use me!" tears fell from Rika's eyes. This was the first time takato really saw Rika venerable. Renamon went to comfort her.

"I didn't know you even had a father Rika."

"Im with Renamon, what happened?"

"My mother. She was young, good looking and one of japans top models. She found a guy she liked, got drunk, got married and got the kid to prove it. She was happy but not as happy as dad, he adored me. We were always together growing up. I was so happy but... mom got jealous. She wanted what me and dad had so, out of the blue, she filed a divorcé and a restraining order. There were probably more things involved but I was so young, I blamed myself. It wasn't until I met you guys I learnt to enjoy my self."

"Oh Rika!"

"Mom? I didn't mean..."

"I'm so sorry." The broken woman standing in the doorway collapsed to her knees. "I didn't know."

"Well as lovely as this has been I'm going back to the party." Takato walked past the two of them and joined the others.

How's Rika?

"Well Henry, lets just say it's very complicated."

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late guys, I was at kendo practice and grandpa stole my prune juice! The guy can't get enough of it."

"Hey Cody, its ok, Izzy's still waiting for genii to arrive and it's not like it's an emergency," Kari said in her usual chirpy voice. Just then a picture flashed up on her laptop.

"Hey Tai are you there, it's an emergency."

*Sigh* "spoke too soon."

"Izzy its Tai, what's wrong?"

"I dono but genii's in trouble. Were going but it will take a few minuets. He's in the cyber area."

"Ok we're on it. T.k Kari, stay here and wait for Davis and Matt. Yolei, Cody and ken, come with me. Ok?"

"Ok" they all replied in unison.

"Right Yolei, open the gate and let's go."

"Digiport open." A Wight light engulfed them and sent them into Kari's laptop.

"I do wish they wouldn't use_ my_ laptop, it's not good for the processer."

Just then Gatomon jumped through the window. "And where have you been?"

"Me... Um ... sleeping?"

"Right, so if I went over next-door, their cat wouldn't be cowering in fear under a table with an empty food bowl."

"Err..."

"Gatomon!"

"Ok, ok Kari. But he gets fish."

"YOU get fish!"

"Yer but it isn't his fish."

"It's not nice Gatomon"

"Not nice, she stole my chocolate bar the other day!"

"You stole from Patamon too! You'll get fat."

"Get! She is fat."

"Look you, I maybe small but I'm still a champion level."

"Patomon's right, you aren't as small as you used to be you know." T.K chuckled.

"Looks like someone's going on a diet." Kari snapped.

"No Kari, anything but that."

"No fish for a week."

"Nooooooooooo!"

Gatomon departed into a corner and sulked. Just then Davis burst into the room, "I'm not late am I?" he said while panting.

"Actually you are. Everyone's gone on ahead already."

"Ah man, digiport open!" Davis was soon transported to the digital world.

"Now it's just my brother we're waiting for."

"You know where he is?"

"Well according to the d3 he's... just around the corner."

Just then Matt burst into the room, "I'm not late am I?" he said through panting.

"Evan Davis beat you bro."

"Aww man, ok, lets go"

"Come on Gatomon," Gatomon reluctantly joined her partner. "Ok, Digiport open!"

* * *

After a lengthy absence, Rika and her mother returned to the party; both looked as if they'd been crying. "Thanks for waiting guys." Rika said in a tired voice.

Its ok, thanks for the cake

"You ate my cake!"

"Actually, Calamon ate your cake."

"It was a stupid cake anyway."

"Yer well you made it."

Rika pouted, folded her arms and sat back down in her seat.

"Moumenti Rika," Terriormon announced, "there's still food left, like Guilmon bread."

"No! Not my bread." Guilmon protested, "Hey! Where'd it go?"

"Sorry Guilmon, I ate that too, it was yummy!"

Evan Rika couldn't keep from laughing at the face Guilmon had when he realised where his beloved Guilmon bread had gone. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared at the door. "We meet again tamers; I have a massage to deliver to you all..."


	2. 2 The Defeat, The Retreat and The

Digimon Generations 

This is a Digimon fan-fic. I've set it one year after the first movie and just after the 6th movie. If you haven't seen all 3 series and movies 1,4,5+6 then please don't complain when you don't understand anything I Wright.

P.S. I'm not too good at spelling or grammar, it should be ok but don't be angry if its not

Feedback is helpful.

Chapter 2 - The Defeat, The Retreat and The Reinforcements

* * *

"Megakarbuterimon, hold her off while I take the others to safety."

"Ok Garudamon, Electroshocker!"

Ladydevimon had unfortunately reappered at primary village. Her long grey hair flowed in the wind as she laughed at the feeble attempt to stop her. Garudamon picked up Sora and Izzy (who had flown in to help) and flew into the sky.

"I hope he's ok, Garudamon go to the cyber area and meet up with the others and Genii."

"Ok Izzy."

"Wait for me!"

"Tentamon, you dedigivolved!"

"Sorry but she is very strong."

"I know buddy, I know you did your best but she still had to be defeated."

"We need matt!"

"I know but I sent him to fight icedevimon in the forest."

"Tai?"

"With Genii fighting Machinedramon."

"Davis and ken?"

"Fighting Deamon with the rest of the younger kids."

"Crap!"

"Yep. "

"What do we do then?"

"For once I don't know Sora."

"I know!"

"What tentamon?"

"Why don't we surrender?" Tentamon received a less than warm welcome for his suggestion. "I'm just saying that it might not be a good idea to kill ourselves fighting."

"Nice try but it won't work."

"Why not Izzy?"

"If Ladydevimon doesn't kill us, Tai will. We'll meat up with Genii and find out why the evil Digimon are attacking now."

"But what about primary village?"

"Sorry Sora, there's nothing we can do."

* * *

"Yamaki!"

"Long time no see tamers."

"No its not. You helped save the city with us from Railmon _2 hours_ ago!"

"It's a figure of speech Takato. Anyway I have news from the digital world."

"What's wrong?"

"Well when we used Hypnos to get rid of the Digimon earlier, we discovered something strange. A new digital world!"

"You mean there are more digital worlds!"

"Yes, it seams that there is a void between parallel worlds; the space consists of the many layers of the digital world. Layers 1-6 you've been able to go to, but there are 2 more layers. A dark ocean world and the other universe's Digiworld."

"And you're telling us this, why?"

"Because Aungzulongmon told me to."

"My sovereign!"

"Wopmon pwipe down!"

"Sorry Suzie."

"Ahem! You are needed to restore peace to the new Digiworld, if you don't then the collapse of that world will create a flux that could end all life as we know it. Oh and Rika, happy birthday."

"Oh gee thanks."

"whats this, a party and im not invited? sour face didn't want me around did she?"

"It's Ryo."

"Ow, why did you have to tell him to come?"

"You are all needed Rika, from Takato to Suzie. Ill give you 1 hour to get ready while i make the arrangements."

* * *

"So what are you saying Genii, were too week to do this ourselves?"

"Pretty much, sorry Tai."

"Crap!"

"What's eating him Izzy?"

"Well I suppose this is the first time he's really felt weak."

"Not true. What about the time he couldn't walk through the electric fence, or the time he couldn't defeat Miomiotismon, or the time he couldn't make Augumon digivolve and turned him into Skullgreymon, or the time he couldn't lift the Digiegg of courage, or..."

"Would you SHUT UP Sora!"

"Sorry Tai, I guess I got a little carried away."

"Yer you _did_. Izzy, contact the others and tell them to meet up 2 miles south from here, I suppose we'll have to meet our guests soon."

"Ok Tai, Genii do you want me to forward the information to Aungzulongmon?"

"I suppose so."

* * *

"All plans are met; Riley will activate the modified Jugernought programme which will open a portal to the 6th layer of the Digital world where Aungzulongmon will be waiting. I've notified all your parents and made any arrangements needed. Are you ready?"

"Hang on, I can't find Marineangamon!"

"Me!"

"What are you doing in my pocket? Wait my biscuits! You ate my biscuits! "

"No, Calamon!"

"Don't lie, he didn't eat them did you Calamon."

"Well they were yummy."

"I don't know why I bother."

"Finished Kenta?"

"Yes Yamaki."

"Terriormon?

"Yes Lopmon.

"Do you think that we _can_ restore peace to the world? If my sovereign can't defeat the evil there... what makes you think we can?"

"Moumenti Lopmon. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Really! Why?"

"I couldn't cope without you."

"Why not, is it because you care too much for me?!"

"Nope. It's because if you died, I would have to go back to being princess pwitty pwants!"

"Oh... right.... I see." Lopmon didn't get the answer she was looking for but the truth was that Terriormon felt the same way about her, he was just too afraid to tell her.

"Riley, activate the Jugernought programme. Good luck kids."

"A large black beam shot from one of the nearby skyscrapers and ripped the sky apart to reveal the digital world. Then suddenly the floor gave way from underneath them and they fell into a bright Wight light. As they fell, Takato turned to Guilmon, "I sure hope this works!" he said in a nervous voice.


	3. 3 The meeting The Greeting And The Ice

Digimon Generations  
This is a Digimon fan-fic. I've set it one year after the first movie and just after the 6th movie. If you haven't seen all 3 series and movies 1, 4, 5+6 then please don't complain when you don't understand anything I Wright.  
P.S. I'm not too good at spelling or grammar, it should be ok but don't be angry if it's not  
Feedback is helpful.

Ps. Sorry its been a while.

Chapter 3-The meeting, The Greeting And The Ice Fishing.  
  
"Hey Kazu, you ever get tiered of falling?"

"You know Kenta, the first 5 minutes was scary but after the first hour it gets kinda therapeutic."

"You know why it's taking so long?"

"No, hey Ryo! Why is it taking so long to get to Aungzulongmon?"

"I dono. Hey Rika," he said craftily," why do you think its taking you so long to fall for someone?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke or are you actually trying to flirt?"

"You can't blame a guy for trying," He said with a big boyish grin.

"Stupid sexy Ryo," she muttered to her self. Unfortunately, for her, she had muttered this a little too loud. This made Takato laugh and sing various rhymes about Rika and Ryo. This was short lived as he was soon hit in the face with one of Rika's shoes. "Just because he doesn't look that bad doesn't mean I have to like him."

"But it doesn't mean you can't either," Ryo interjected.

"Ow SHUT UP!"

"Um... guys," a nervous Henry interrupted, "I think were going to stop falling very soon."  
They all looked down at the sixth plane of the digital world coming increasingly closer to them.

"Ow nuts, Calamon said."

* * *

"Joe? I'm tiered."

"What! The hell you are! I've bean carrying you for the last half an hour!"

"Well... watching you struggle is very tiring for me. "

"Ok that's it, your walking again."

"In these shoes, you're kidding. "

"Nope."

"Ow, why did Tai choose a meeting place in the middle of the desert?"

"Actually Mimi, it's on the other side of the desert."

"Oh god no!"

"Cheer up, it's not too far. It's just across the next two horizons."

"Ha ha, very funny." Mimi said in an unamused voice.

"Mimi, this heats too much, I'm wilting."

"Poor Palamon! Joe, could you carry Palamon for a while?"

"Joe gave Mimi a very cold look."

"Boy is this a frosty situation!"

"Fridgimon!"

"Hey guys, need a lift?"

"Yes please! Mimi and Palamon eagerly replied."

"How did you know where we were Fridgimon? Joe asked."

"I told him. Gomamon said, poking his head around from behind Fridgimon's back."

"Hey buddy, how have you been?"

"Ok, ice fishing was a dud. All I caught was frostbite."

"I thought you brought fish with you?"

"Yer but I ate them all."

"Typical. Hey Fridgimon, You don't mind giving us a lift do you?"

"Not at all, how far is it."

"It's not too far. It's just across the next two horizons."

"Me and my big mouth."

"They all chuckled as they walked of into the desert."

* * *

"Yeeee-Hawww! To hell with airplanes, giant flying dragons are the way forward."

"You said it Kazo."

"Would you two pipe down back there!"

"Sorry Rika." Replied Kenta.

"Hay Anzowongmon, where are we gowing."

"Well young Suzie, where going to the furthest layer of the digital world. It is the place where other Digimon and digidestend live. Henry, this layer was NOT made by your father, it is a natural formation created by loose or lost data from technology in their parallel universe."

"So there are other universes with digital worlds?"

"No. You are the only two."

"So if their Digiworld wasn't created by my dad then why are they linked?"

"Your universes are linked by a psychic bond."

"what does wat mean?"

"Well young Suzie…"

"I'm a bwig girl now!"

"Right. Well Suzie, you know that TV show in your world?"

"Wess I know wat one, the one with tai wand Matt wand Swora wand…"

"Yes, Yes, we get the point. Well that's the real deal in the other universe."

"Wou mean wits weal!"

"Yes, the psychic bond between the two universes has caused ideas and stories to be told about the other universe."

"So the characters in the show are real and are waiting for us in there world?"

"That's right takato but, how did you know?"

"I've never missed a show; and Yamaki kida told us."

"Well as fun as this has been, I think were almost there. Brace your selves, this could be bumpy…"

* * *

"Where are they? A nervous Kari muttered"

"Who, Joe and Mimi, or the mysterious other Digidestined that we only just found out about?" Replied T.K

"Both."

"Mimi and Joe can look after themselves. What I'm worried about is the new Digidestend; we know nothing about them!"

"I know but what else can we do. We need help and if they have been summoned to help then all the better."

"I know but what if we don't get along. You know what Tai's like, he's the leader but what if that have a leader too. I don't want to fight them as well."

"Don't worry Kari I'll protect you."

"Thanks Gatomon."

Suddenly the whole world was hit by an earthquake. "What was that?"


	4. 4 The cooling The comforting and OMG

Author's notes.

Ok, i know its been a while but I've been snowed under by work and collage over the last year. I really want to get this finished but its gonna be a while. I will finish this chapter soon but I thought you deserved an update so... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The cooling, The comforting and OMG THERES A GIANT BEARDED DRAGON THING!

* * *

"Its getting dark now Fridgimon, you wana take a rest?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Fridgimon put down the four passengers he was carrying and sat down by one of the rocks. "Phew my feet ache."

"Yer sorry about that but the desert isn't a practical place for humans."

"Don't worry Joe I'm fine."

"That's good." Joe replied unzipping his bag. He pulled out two lightweight fold-up tents, a small gas lantern and some premade dinner packs.

"Wow Joe, you brought all that with you?" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yep food for all but I'm afraid I don't have a tent for you Fridgimon."

"Don't worry; I prefer the outdoors, its cooler."

"Perfect! Now eat up everyone, you'll need your energy for tomorrow."

The group ate their dinner until the sun had fully set. It was dark now and the air around them quickly became cold. The moon was full and bright, illuminating the whole dessert. "We should all bunch together to keep warm," Joe said calmly. They all sat on along wodden log by the flickering light of the lantern.

"I don't think this is quite working, I'm now _very_ cold." Mimi spluttered while shivering.

"Yer I'm sorry Fridgimon, you're a little too cool for us."

"No problem, I get that a lot."

Fridgimon moved back to his spot below the tree. Joe turned to Mimi, she was shivering and her hands were turning blue. Joe instinctively put his arm around her and gently rubbed her arm. Mimi smiled and shuffled closer to him; she placed her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Joe tilted his head towards Mimi: they were together, as one, looking onwards towards the night sky; or the future? Mimi lifted her head and looked at Joe. Joe looked back; Mimi smiled at him intensively, "It must be getting warmer, your face has gone bright red."

Joe just smiled but without noticing, the two found themselves moving closer to each other. Their heads tilted and there lips came closer and closer together. There hart rate intensified, there minds raced as two changed to one. They kisse...

"Hey you guys heard about my ice fishing trip!" Gomamon announced, poking his head between the lovebirds.

"OW CAN'T YOU SEE WERE BUSY!" Joe replied.

The world shuddered viciously. Then a mighty roar came from beneath Joe and Mimi.

"I don't like this Joe," a nervous Mimi screamed.

"This isn't my idea of a good day either Mimi, run for it!"

Joe, Mimi, Gomamon, Palmon and Fridgimon all dove behind a continently placed rock and watched in horror as a giant bearded dragon burst out of the ground.

"We've arrived!"

"Whoo talk about a rough flight, no lunch or in-flight movie?"

"You get what you pay for Takato."

"Speaking of which, where are we Aungzulongmon?"

"Umm... in a desert."

"Ok, really useful big guy."

"Like I said, you get what you pay for."

"Uh takato?"

"Yer Henry?"

"Who are they?"

"Umm. I think I remember them. That's Joe Kido and Mimi Tachikawa.

"Umm Joe, I'm confused."

"You're not the only one Mimi."


End file.
